fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Infernal Slumber
|Pun = Eternal Slumber |Image = |Caption = Title card #45 |Season = 4 |Episode = 5 |Writer = Tim McKeon |Production = 405 |Airdate = July 17, 2006 |Prev = Neighbor Pains |Next = I Only Have Surprise for You}}Infernal Slumber'' ''is the 45th episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This episode aired on July 7th, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Plot One night, Bloo, Wilt, and Eduardo arrive at Mac's apartment at 1 AM, persuaded by Bloo to have a slumber party. Mac however is completely against the idea as it will get him and everyone else in big trouble if they wake up his mom or Terrence. Against Mac's wishes, his friends explore the house out of curiousity. Wilt tries to clean the house, Eduardo is taking photos for the other Foster's friends (that Bloo didn't invite) to see, and Bloo is trying to prank Mac's family, much to the latter's expense. A frustrated and overwhelmed Mac finally explains that his mom doesn't know he visits Foster's every day, and if she finds out, she'll never allow him to visit Fosters or Bloo ever again, which manages to get over to his friends. However, the situation worsens when Goo and Coco show up angrily demanding to be allowed in at Mac's slumber party with Goo angrily yelling "You ever heard of equal rights!", while throwing Coco's eggs at what they think is Mac's door, but it was really Mac's neighbor's, the Applebees, door. Upon being allowed in, the girls disprove of the party and forces everyone into doing silly and noisy antics such as Truth or Dare, and doing a séance. Cheese suddenly enters the scene and everyone starts making a lot of noise which awakens Terrence. However, Terrence is only half-asleep, so Mac and his friends trick him into thinking he's having a nightmare. As he's sent back to his room, the plan appears to have worked at first. But then Terrence realizes that he really did see Mac's friends in the apartment. He tries to awaken their mom, but Cheese jumps on and clings to his face to keep him from doing so. To make matters worse, Mac's mom is waking up. Realizing the seriousness of the situation now, Mac's friends work together to keep Terrence from causing Mac to get into trouble while Mac keeps him mom distracted. Soon, Eduardo knocks out Terrence with one punch after he threatens to break his camera. Upon Mac's Mother entering the room, she notices how clean the apartment is (due to Wilt's kind deeds) and misinterprets this as Mac's doing. After a hug and a kiss, Mac is left in shock at how everything worked out in the end, especially after he notices a hole in the ceiling (after Eduardo forgets the photos he took earlier.) However, the hole doesn't go unnoticed. In the credits, Terrence tells his mom about Mac's friends being over last night and that he never gave Bloo up when she sees the hole, but she doesn't believe him; instead, she grounds him. Cast Sean Marquette: Mac Keith Furgeson: Bloo Phil LaMarr : Wilt Tom Kenny: Eduardo Candi Milo: Coco, Cheese Grey DeLisle: Goo, Mac & Terrence's Mother Tara Strong: Terrence Trivia *'Running Gags:' **Mac trying to keep everyone quiet when they’re all making noises louder. **Bloo trying to be loud and starting his (shaving cream in the face) prank on Terrence and Mac’s mother, but Mac stops it and he and Bloo have a whispering argument. **Wilt cleaning the house in the middle of the night. **Eduardo taking pictures of everything in the house with his camera. **Mac trying to prevent anyone from waking up his mom. **Goo making the boys lose points in truth or dare. **Everyone referring to Eduardo by his nickname “Ed”. **Mac whispering. **Eduardo calling his photos “photographic memories” and mentioning the friends at Foster’s. * Bloo holding a log and speaking in reverse is a reference to the Log Lady and Black Lodge from the show Twin Peaks. *Frankie, Mr. Herriman, and Madame Foster do not appear in this episode. * This episode takes place at Mac's apartment, rather than at Foster's. * During the credits, when Mac's mom discovers the hole in the ceiling, Terrence tells her about the incident the night before and who was there. However, the only one he doesn't mention is Cheese, despite the fact that he saw him drinking a smoothie when he and Mac's friends were tricking him into thinking he was having a nightmare and when Cheese played a significant part in trying to keep Terrence quiet by jumping on his face and covering his mouth. * This is Terrence's last major role in the series. *We see what Mac looked like as a baby when Ed sees a picture of him taking a bath in the sink. *This is one of two episodes that does not feature or take place at Foster's, the other being Cheese a Go-Go. *Mac says his mom doesn't know he goes to Foster's every day and that she'd never let him go back if she found out. But in "Duchess of Wails", Bloo spent the night at Mac's apartment when they planned to sabotoge Duchess' adopted family the Applebees. Also, Mac apparently got permision from his mom to go to Europe with the Foster's friends, which was stated in "Foster's Goes to Europe". *DirecTV lists this episode as "Infernal Summer". *It is revealed that Goo has no middle name. *Fourth appearance of Mac's mom. Continuity *Fourth episode (second in a row) to feature Goo (Go Goo Go, The Big Picture, Neighbor Pains) *Third episode to feature Cheese (Mac Daddy, The Big Picture) *Mr. and Mrs. Applebee make a cameo (Duchess of Wails) *Mac mentions the time his mom told him to give Bloo up because she thought he was too old for him (House of Bloo's) Errors *When Eduardo offers Mac a smoothie during the truth or dare game, Mac mentions that it's 3:00 A.M. However, the digital clock in the background says 2:40 A.M., and then 1:29 A.M. when Mac tries to keep Bloo from leaving the room to give the smoothie to his mom. *At one point, when the camera is zoomed in on Coco and Goo, Goo stops throwing eggs and we hear a bang from the last thrown egg when she shouts "You let us inside right now, you insensitive macho pig!" But when the camera zooms out while Goo is shouting, another egg is shown being flung. APM Music Identification *Its the Spirit! - "Spirit, what you want from US?" *Mac Friends Make Their Loud Tactics - stop and be quiet or you are gonna wake everybody up Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Goo Category:Episodes featuring Cheese Category:Episodes featuring Terrence